wildclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Anfang der WildClan-Abenteuer
Prolog Altschweif öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Er hob den Kopf und merkte das es schon fast Sonnenhoch war. Oh nein! Ich habe die Morgenpatrouille verpasst, dachte er. Ich glaube, ich werde langsam alt. Altschweif blickte umher. Er war allein im Kriegerbau, denn wahrscheinlich waren alle Krieger vor ihm wach gewesen. Er wusch sich schnell und trat aus dem Bau. Auf der Lichtung sah er seine Tochter Walnussschale. Plötzlich kam Büschelstern angelaufen. Oh je, dachte Altschweif.Er respektierte seinen Anführer zwar, aber Büschelstern war einfach anderer als Mondstern , der Anführer vor Büschelstern war. Seit her hatte sich viel im GrasClan verändert. " Altschweif, du hast schon wieder die Morgenpatrioulie verpent! Na ja, zum alt sein bist du ja anscheinend geboren, oder?", lachte Büschelstern und lief weiter.Wie lustig, sehr komisch, dachte Altschweif und legt sich an den Rand der Lichtungauf einen Brennneselfleck. Als Walnussschale mit einer Wühlmaus angelaufen kam, blickte er auf und begrüßte sie:" Guten Morgen, Walnussschale" " Guten Morgen, Papa. Es ist zwar schon Sonnenhoch, aber was solls. Hier, die Maus ist für dich", und sie ließ die Maus vor seine Pfoten fallen und setzte sich neben ihren Vater. " Ich kann meine Frischbeute zwar selber holen, aber danke", bedankte sich Altschweif. Plötzlich kam Amselkralle, der Sohn von Büschelstern und gesellt sich den beiden. "Man, mein Vater will unbedingt das ich Anführer werde,aber das wäre doch total unfair gegenüber denen, die auch gerne Anführer werden wollen. Ich will nicht, nur weil ich der Sohn des Anführers bin, irgentwelche Vorteile. Am liebsten würde ich einen anderen Clan gründen und dann endlich weg von meinem Vater!", beklagt sich Amselkralle. Altschweif hielt wärend er in die Maus beisen wollte inne. Was? Einen anderen Clan gründen? Warum eigentlich nicht? Wir könnten ein paar Katzen aus den Clan und Teritorium des GrasClans nehmen und einen anderen Clan gründen. Die meisten Katzen wären sowieso der gleichen Meinung wie Amselkralle und ich. Aber wie sollte der Clan nur heißen und es würde sowieso nur Ärger geben, dachte Altschweif und aß die Maus weiter. Während desen trafen sich zwei Kater auf einer großen Eiche. "Sei gegrüßt, Mondstern", begrüßte der gelb-silberner Kater den Anderen. "Blitzstern, ich brauche deinen Rat. Findest du nicht auch das der GrasClan ,seid ich nicht mehr Anführer bin und Büschelstern meinen Rang angenommen hat, sich nicht mehr an die Gesetze der Krieger hält? Büschelstern hat vor einem Mond den DschungelClan angegriefen und das ohne einen Grund, nur für mehr Territorium. Das war einfach dumm. Na ja, es gibt ja noch gute Katzen im GrasClan. Du kennst doch noch meinen Schüler Altschweif, oder?",sagte Mondstern. "Ja, ich habe von dem Anfgriff alles mitbekommen. Der Angriff war grundlos und gemein, zum Glück wurde niemand aus dem DschungelClan schwer verletzt. Was Altschweif betrifft er, er ist wirklich schlau, aber er musst schon so viel durch machen", antwortete Blitzstern. Oh ja, dachte Mondstern. Altschweifs gefährtin Flechtenherz war nach der Geburt ihrer Jungen gestorben. Der Verlusst hatte Altschweif sehr schwer getrofen. Mondstern seufzte und sagte: "Ich glaub man müsste den Clan teilen, aber das würde dem Clan nur mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen als im Moment." "Aber wenn das wirklich am Ende gut gehen sollte, würde es das Beste für den Clan sein, wenn es auch kompliziert sein werden könnte", meinte Blitzstern und wandte sich zum gehen. Er blickte sich noch einmal um und miaute: "Ich werde nächsten Vollmond eine Versammlung des SternenClans aufrufen. Bis dahin solltest du eine würdige Katze für diese Aufgabe gefunden haben." Als Blitzstern weg war dachte Mondstern noch lange nach. Das wird eine echte Herausvorderung für diese Katze sein, aber ich weis schon wenn ich auswählen werde. Es wäre die beste Entscheidung für alle Clans... 1. Kapitel Es war Tag der großen Versammlung, wo alle Clans sich am Versammlungsort trafen, sich gegenseitig Informierten und nie bekämpften. Als die Sonne unterging machte sich Büschelstern daran die Clanmitglieder, die zur großen Versammlung mit gingen, auszuwählen. Natürlich nahm er auch seinen Sohn mit Amselkralle mit. Büschelstern hatte die letzten benachrichtigt und wollte aufbrechen, als Altschweif, der sich wunderte warum er nicht zum Aufbrechen benachrichtigt wurde, auf Büschelstern zu lief. "Büschelstern, warum hat mir niemand gesagt das wir aufbrechen?" fragte Altschweif verdutzt. "Warum sollte dich jemand benachrichtigen? Oh, habe ich dir vergessen zu sagen, dass du dieses Mal nicht mitkommst? Habe ich wohl vergessen", antwortete Büschelstern fies und lief mit dem Clan los. Aha,und er nennt mich alt",knurrteAltschweif leise. Er wollte gerade zum Kriegerbau gehen, weil er nicht wusste was er sonst tuhen sollte.Als er plötzlich merkte, dass sein Fell anfing zu kribbeln. Beobachtete ihn jemand? Er drehte sich um und sah Spitzkralle, der vor dem Anführerbau hockte. Hatte Büschelstern ihn aufgetragen mich zu bewachen? Altschweif blickte sich schnell wieder um und ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter zum Kriegerbau. Doch als er in sienem Nest lag, Fühlte er sich immer noch beobachtet. Er blickte hektisch um sich. Ich glaube ich werd noch verrückt, dachte Altschweif. Hier ist doch niemand und wenn dann ist es keine lebende Katze. Altschweif hielt das nicht mehr aus. Also trat er aus dem Kriegerbau hinaus. Vielleicht würde es mir helfen, wenn ich mir einbisschen die Pfoten lockern würde und einen Spaziergang in den Wald machen würde. Während er sich zum Lagerausgang aufmachte, rannte Spitzkralleauf ihn zu. "Wo willst du denn auf einmal hin?", fragte Spitzkralle. "Ich möchte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen oder hast du etwas dagegen?", antwortete Altschweif sauer. Was ging das Spitzkralle an, wo er hin ging, dachte Altschweif. Kategorie:Chroniken des WildClans Kategorie:By Wolfsohr